


Make the Clock Reverse

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Make the Clock Reverse

Is this what it feels like? he asked himself mentally. Dying?   
Yes, he was dying. Slipping from this world into the unknown next. And he knew there wasn't anything to be done. He could feel it, the coldness creeping into his limbs as his pale skin lost its Aesir markings and the blue hues and lines snakes onto his skin, exposing his worst fear to the ones around him. But even in these final moments, he did not care for such change. Only one name, one face came to mind: Anthony Edward Stark.  
“Brother!” Thor yelled from across the bloody field. He ran to where Loki lay dying, scooping up his younger in his big strong arms. “Do not leave this world, brother. Do not leave me.”  
Loki took hold of Thor’s chest plate, hoisting himself closer to his older brother.  
“Thor,” he said. His voice was raspy and choked. “I want Anthony there. I want him to be there when death takes me and I want him to attend my final showing. I want to be remembered in my Aesir form, not this one.”  
“Loki…” Thor said, assessing the damage.  
“Promise me, Thor.” Loki said.  
He coughed and blood filled his mouth. He spit over his shoulder and onto the cold Jotunheim snowy ground. He met Thor’s eyes and tears began to fall.  
“Promise me. I need you to say it.”  
“I promise that I will bring Anthony Stark to Asgard to see you off, brother.”  
Loki smiled up at Thor.  
“I’m-” Loki coughed again, shaking this time. “I’m scared, Thor. I’m terrified, brother.”  
Thor held him closer, wiping the blood from his face. “Brother…”  
“I’m sorry,” Loki continued. “You’ve always been my brother. Not by-” he coughed again, this time a fit of hacking and blood spitting. “Not by blood, but by bond. I am sorry I did not recognize such before now.”  
Thor hushed him, smoothing down his hair and whispering calming words to Loki, but Thor was less than calm. His heart raced as it broke. He wanted to scream and beg and plead for the two of them to change places.   
“Father and Mother will know of your sacrifice and bravery, Loki.” Thor spoke at last as Loki’s eyes began to lose focus. “They will know just how truly brave and selfless their boy is.”  
“And not the son of a monster?” Loki looked at his, a tear rolling down his face.  
“No!” Thor said, his voice too loud for Loki’s senses, making him cringe a bit. “Never the son of a monster. Ever.”  
Loki nodded and gave Thor a small smile, turning his face toward Thor’s chest and closing his eyes as his breathing became haggered.   
“I’m scared, brother.” Loki cried. “I’m so scared.”  
Thor kissed Loki’s cold temple gently.  
“Stay with me till I am sleeping.” Loki looked up at him slightly. “Please, Thor. Will you?”  
Thor nodded, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes without Loki’s knowing. His heart broke and he wanted to curse all of the heavens above for this hurt. But he didn’t. He held Loki tightly, telling him of how loved he was, how brave he was, how smart and cunning and sly he was until his last breath. Then he cried as Sif protected the two princes from oncoming attack as they sat in the snow, Thor screaming and cursing and Loki still and lifeless in his arms.  
Thor stood abruptly, trying his best to be careful with Loki’s limp body.  
“Where are you going?!” Sif called after Thor, but received no response.  
He had made a promise.


End file.
